Las dos caras de la luna
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Una sola noche bastó para que recuperara aquel sentimiento de felicidad que creyó haber perdido en el tiempo. Un reencuentro llenó esa oscuridad… dos almas… un corazón


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

_**IMPORTANTE: Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. **_No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Las dos caras de la Luna.<strong>_

Una silueta estrafalaria se encontraba frente a ella, un color atezado emanaba sobre aquella figura.

-Sólo...- un eco se hizo presente en ese vacío lugar.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Sakura con cierto temor en sus palabras.

La sombra estaba inmóvil, totalmente petrificada, un escalofrío le recorrió por toda su espalda.

Ella ansiaba ver el rostro del individuo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía aterrada, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y más, sólo lo observaba con detenimiento esperando a que hiciera algo.

Un incómodo silencio se había presentado, ella percibió como su paciencia estaba por terminar.

-Maldición - murmuró mirándolo con enojo. -¡Por qué no dices nada! - alcanzó a gritar cuando el sujeto la interrumpió.

-Muerte - se escuchó con vehemencia, su voz era grave y desgarradora, sus ojos glaucos se abrieron como dos platos resplandecientes.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - le interrogó la de cabellos rosados. -¿Acaso juegas conmigo? - apretó sus puños con fuerza y lo miró fijamente.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y con sigilo se empezó a acercar al extraño, cuanto más avanzaba, sentía que se alejaba de él, al no ver resultados, caminó con más velocidad, pero fue lo mismo, sintió como la desesperación la comía en ese lugar, no pudo más, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, veía como la distancia se acortaba en cada paso, una sensación de satisfacción se había presentado en ella, estiró su brazo para poder alcanzarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar su hombro, la silueta se volvió borrosa e ininteligible. Poco a poco una luz blanca apareció cubriendo así, todo el sitio.

Había despertado, unos pequeños y tímidos destellos entraban por la ventana de su habitación, abrió sus párpados con dificultad y se sentó en su cómoda cama, se restregó los ojos y sólo miró un punto muerto de su alcoba, sus pensamientos daban vueltas, ese sueño era demasiado extraño para ella, sus ojos se desviaron hacia su pequeño buró de caoba, encima de éste se hallaba un reloj en forma de pentágono, lo apreció por varios segundos y se levantó con cuidado para dirigirse al baño y así tomar una ducha. Abrió la llave y dejó que el chorro de agua la acariciara, las suaves y húmedas gotas se deslizaban con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, salió y buscó la ropa que usualmente usa y finalmente colocó su banda en su sedoso cabello.

-Hora de trabajar - se dijo frente al espejo, suspiró muy hondo y salió por la puerta de su casa. Caminaba mirando sólo hacia el frente, no se percataba de las personas que se encontraban alrededor suyo.

-¡Sakura-chan! - gritaba el de cabellos dorados. Ella seguía caminando, como si no hubiese escuchado su nombre. -¡Sakura-chan! - volvió a gritar Naruto. Él la miraba confundido y decidió correr hacia ella, rápidamente se acercó y posó su mano sobre su hombro, ella al instante volteó y contempló como su amigo le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Naruto... - susurró Sakura al verlo con esa sonrisa radiante como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa?, te grité y no contestaste - dijo Naruto con cierta preocupación.

-No ocurre nada Naruto, es sólo que ya voy rumbo al trabajo - dijo dibujando una sonrisa falsa sobre su rostro.

-Mm... Pero te vez muy distraída, ¿segura qué no sucede nada? - seguía insistiendo su amigo.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que hoy hay más trabajo, solo eso - respondió haciendo movimientos con sus manos. -Además, se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego, Naruto - se despidió alzando su mano al aire y se encaminó apretando el paso hacia el hospital de Konoha.

Adentrándose al hospital, distinguió la cantidad de personas que se encontraban ahí, caminó entre ellos y con su mirada buscaba a Ino, su fiel amiga y compañera.

Recorrió un pasillo estrecho lleno de bancas y en las paredes habían varios letreros con mensajes del cuidado de la salud. Se metió a un consultorio y notó que Ino se hallaba atendiendo a un niño de cabello marrón y ojos color miel.

-Perdón por interrumpir, me retiraré cuando hayas finalizado - dijo con indiferencia, pero por dentro, sólo quería despistar su inquietud.

-Puedes quedarte, ya terminé con él - dijo la rubia al regalarle un caramelo al pequeño.

-Gracias, Ino-chan - dijo con ternura e Ino lo ayudó a bajarse de la mesa y se marchó del consultorio.

-Tsunade y sus favores, ¿no?, bueno… es un trabajo de un ninja médico, ¿estás lista, Haruno? - dijo Ino esperando la respuesta de Sakura.

-Siempre - respondió haciéndose una pequeña coleta.

El escándalo de los niños hacía que se agobiara o peor aún, eso le producía un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se concentraba revisando el papeleo, mientras que Ino atendía a cada uno de ellos.

La bulla desaparecía poco a poco, calmando así, la tensión de la de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? - preguntó la rubia colocando la mano en su cintura.

-Nada, ¿por qué la pregunta? - respondió Sakura evadiendo los grandes ojos garzo de su compañera.

-Vamos frentesota, te conozco, sé que has estado muy distraída, por que aún no has terminado con el papeleo - dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Es que hoy lo hago con más detenimiento, cerda - masculló Sakura dando la espalda a su amiga.

-Bueno, es sólo que me preocupo por ti...ya no preguntaré más - susurró regalándole una sonrisa que emanaba confianza.

Sakura notó como la mirada de Ino fue decayendo directo al suelo,sintió un sentimiento de tristeza, la rubia se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la habitación, hasta que Sakura la tomó del brazo.

-Perdoname... Es sólo que no dormí bien - dijo Sakura cabizbaja. -No quería preocuparte, Naruto también se dio cuenta de ello - finalizó acariciando su brazo, era muy tonto dejar que las personas que amaba se preocuparan por ella.

-Sakura, ¿Pero, porqué no dormiste bien? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tuve una pesadilla, por eso...pero no hay que ponerle atención...¿si? - dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Pesadilla?... sólo fue eso Sakura, un sueño incómodo que no va más allá de la realidad - explicó la de ojos zafiro, sus palabras siempre eran apacibles, como le gustaba su compañía.

-Gracias, Ino - agradeció con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, frentesota - dijo golpeando su espalda levemente.

-Bueno cerda, sigamos - contestó molesta por aquel comentario.

Ambas rieron al unísono y siguieron con los pacientes, los revisaban y atendían con amabilidad, si no fuera por Ino, Sakura continuaría con aquella angustia.

Al cabo de unos minutos el turno de ambas había culminado, pero sólo quedaba acomodar el archivero.

-Ya quiero ir a casa - reprochó Ino en un puchero.

-Yo lo haré, tú ve a casa - se ofreció Sakura, pero sólo era un pequeño pretexto para distraerse de todo.

-¿Segura? - dudó su compañera.

-Claro - contestó.

-Ya que insistes, me voy - dicho esto, salió disparada mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Sakura se había quedado hasta tarde, en la ventana se veía como el cielo estaba nublado, pero se podía apreciar el color rojizo del empíreo, el sol se estaba ocultando entre las montañas. Un paisaje hermoso que ella no dudó en contemplar.

-Hora de irme a casa - recogió cada una de sus cosas y salió.

Poca gente recorría las calles, muchas, acompañadas de su pareja o de algún familiar, ella miraba con nostalgia a cada una de las personas que disfrutaban de esa tarde.

Seguía su ritmo, hasta que se detuvo frente a su hogar, hermosas flores rosadas adornaban la puerta principal. Entró y se empezó a quitar el calzado, el cual siempre mantenía en buen estado.

-Bienvenida a casa – musitó causando un eco en todo el lugar.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un té para relajar su cuerpo. Avanzó hacia su dormitorio y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y lo colocó sobre el buró.

Contempló el cielo que ahora estaba umbrátil, el regusto agrio de ese sueño, lo recordó al ver ese panorama. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y un estrenduoso ruido llamó su atención, un relámpago se había hecho presente, iluminando así, todo el dormitorio, todo empezó con unas cuantas gotas de melancolía.

El cielo lloraba con tanta intensidad, ella solo miraba como las gotas de agua se deslizaban rápidamente hasta culminar con su muerte.

-¿Por qué la lluvia es tan triste...?- se preguntó la de hilos rosados. – Aún así... ¿Por qué quiero salir? - pensó sin dejar de mirar aquel paisaje tétrico.

Ella misma deseaba que la lluvia acariciara su piel tersa y pálida. Se encontraba sola en su vacío hogar, no había nada con que distraerse, ni mucho menos alguien con quien mantener una cálida y acogedora conversación, sus padres habían fallecido hace tres años, no podía regresar el tiempo, tuvo que acostumbrarse al áspero silencio que día con día luchaba por reprimir. Observó nuevamente la vista que se hallaba frente a ella, suspiró muy profundo y finalmente optó por sentir las pequeñas punzadas que eran clavadas en ella con cierta suavidad.

-Me siento extrañamente tranquila – musitó abriendo las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba.

No había ningún alma rondando por la aldea, Sakura veía atentamente cada una de las casas, era de suponerse que todos se encontraban dormidos. Volteó hacia el cielo nocturno y notó que la luna estaba en todo su cénit, ¿por qué a pesar de ese momento de pesadumbre, la luna estaba más hermosa que nunca?

Había caminado unos minutos, iba sin ningún rumbo, sólo avanzaba sin saber a donde ir, hasta que se percató de que sus ojos miraban aquel lugar, un pequeño camino lleno de árboles frondosos y en las orillas, se encontraban unas bancas de piedra, estaban un poco deterioradas por el tiempo y las condiciones del clima, pero lo que le llamó la atención, es que en ese lugar, Sasuke se había despedido de ella.

-Vaya lugar al que fui a caer- dijo con melancolía. - ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? - se llenó de esos recuerdos amargos y un sabor a hiel se posó sobre sus labios finos y delgados. -Maldición... -.

-Sakura, tiempo sin verte - dijo una extraña voz detrás de ella.

-¿Qué? - pensó confusa, velozmente se giró y observó una atípica figura, por la lluvia y la escasez de luz que se localizaba en el lugar, era imposible visualizar bien a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

De pronto aquel forastero se acercó a Sakura con una velocidad endiablada, ella alcanzó a ver unos ojos color violeta, en ellos no había ningún brillo... Estaban completamente vacíos.

-No...- alcanzó a decir Sakura hasta que un golpe al abdomen la tomó de sorpresa. -¡Agh!... - se quejó y se precipitó a lanzar un golpe al rostro, pero fue en vano, la silueta sujetaba con fuerza ambas manos de Sakura.

-Sigues igual que antes, Sakura - dijo burlonamente la pelinegra.

-Nori... ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo sorprendida. - ¿Por qué diablos me estás atacando? - le preguntó.

-Vamos, siempre quisiste tener una pelea conmigo y Zuki, ¿no es así?... Sakura Haruno - dijo amenamente la de ojos violeta.

-¿Zuki… ella también está aqui? – preguntó inquieta ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Por supuesto, ella es mi hermana, o acaso… ¿ya lo olvidaste? – una despreciable sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

La de ojos jade se sorprendió, jamás había visto esa sonrisa… era tan desagradable para ella ver como la ninja de la aldea de la neblina mostraba esa faceta.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó disgustada.

-Absolutamente nada… Haruno -.

Dicho esto, una chica rubia y de ojos escarlata salía entre la penumbra del bosque, Sakura se quedó perpleja, ¿pelearía con ambas?, ¿qué pasaría si perdía?, esas preguntas la consumieron, no importaría mucho lo que iba hacer, si buscaban una pelea… la encontrarían.

-Basta de hablar, empecemos – dijo la menor cuando se acercaba a su hermana.

-Demonios… - balbuceó con temor, tenía que pensar en una estrategia y rápido, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y no era bueno.

Sakura vio como la de ojos cárdenos se distrajo cuando vio a su hermana, con rapidez se zafó de ella y con chakra ya en su puño, la golpeó en el rostro, fue tan fuerte el ataque que salió disparada hacia un árbol.

-¡Sakura! – gritó enfurecida Zuki.

-Tranquila, estoy bien – dijo Nori mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Cómo… por qué no estás lesionada? – se sorprendió cuando no vio señales de heridas en su cuerpo, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

-No eres la única con trucos, creo que es mi turno – sonrió con malicia. - ¡Zuki! – le llamó y se colocó junto a ella.

Con agilidad hicieron varios movimientos de manos y exclamaron:

-¡Jutsu lluvia de sombras! – de pronto la vista de Sakura se empezó a nublar, todo se volvía grisáceo, sacó su arma y se puso a la defensiva, no sabía como ni en donde atacarían.

No sentía el chakra de ambas, era imposible que hubiesen desaparecido de esa manera, enfocó su mirada en un sólo punto y se concentró en captar cualquier movimiento.

-¿Por qué se esconden? – gritó al aire, hubo un total silencio, sólo el sonido del viento fue capaz de responderle.

Una insignificante y filosa aguja rozó su brazo, no la sintió hasta que empezó a sangrar. No pudo evitar voltear detrás de ella, dos sombras estaban paradas mirándola fijamente, se sentía demasiada nerviosa, no quería lastimarlas, pero era imposible por el nivel de la situación.

-No puedo… -.

La neblina se fue desvaneciendo, devolviendo así, la visibilidad de Sakura, estaban juntas… pero no apreció sólo eso, ellas sonreían… no era la misma de antes, ésta vez… aquellas sonrisas emanaban tranquilidad.

-Él te está esperando… diculpanos, pero terminamos aquí – dijeron ambas hermanas desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Se quedó desconcertada, ¿era todo?, ¿qué había pasado?, las únicas palabras que se habian guardado en su mente fueron: ''él te está esperando''. ¿Quién?

Se quedó un momento bajo la lluvia intentando captar todo lo ocurrido, demasiadas cosas habían pasado en un sólo día, ¿cuánto más podia soportar? No tuvo más remedio que regresar a casa, recorrió el mismo camino de antes, ahora estaba más inquieta, tenía que olvidar lo que pasó y seguir, no podia hablar de la problemática en la que se vio envuelta, no alarmaría a sus amigos.

La ventana estaba abierta, ¿alguien se había metido a robar?, pensó en varias posibilidades, pero jamás se enteraría si no entraba a averiguarlo. Sacó un kunai y se adentró en ella, los focos se encontraban apagados, su mano temblaba, pero tenía que permanecer firme. Prendió la de la sala y encontró grandes manchas rojas sobre su piso, ¿alguien había entrado realmente…? Lo más extraño es que se dirigían a su habitación.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia donde las manchas le indicaban, lentamente tomó de la perilla y jaló de ella. Todo estaba en total oscuridad, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una bruma sobre su cama, calló un chillido que peligraba por salir.

-¿Quién eres? – sostenía firmemente el arma punzante que sostenía en sus manos.

-Sa-ku-ra…- dijo débilmente el individuo.

-¿Me… conoces? – titubeó por unos segundos y dudó en prender la lámpara, quería verlo… pero a la vez no lo deseaba.

-Última oportunidad, ¿quién eres? – persistió preparándose para lo que vendría después.

-Si te lo digo, ¿me ayudarás? – dijo una voz masculina.

-Me hubieses dicho eso mucho antes de entrar a una casa ajena, ¿no lo crees? – contestó irritada.

-Soy… Sasuke… ¿ahora lo entiendes? – dijo en un tono molesto.

Se quedó inerte, su corazón iba a explotar, reprimió cada una de las lágrimas que ansiosamente querían escapar. Sólo recordó aquel punzante dolor que volvió como el crudo viento de invierno.

-¿A qué has venido? – procuraba no sonar ahogada, pero era imposible, su presencia lo hacía tan difícil y tan doloroso.

-Quiero pedirte un favor… - la miró de soslayo y se levantó para ir hacia ella, se tambaleaba y mantenía su mano en sus costillas. Sakura lo notó de inmediato y fue con él.

-¿Estás herido? – le cuestionó.

-Creo que es obvio – el no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en ella.

-Esa actitud no te ayudará -.

Pasó su brazo por su cuello y lo llevó directamente al baño, encendió la bombilla y con esmero revisó la herida.

-Es demasiada profunda, ¿quién o cómo te lo hiciste? -.

-No es de tu incumbencia – replicó sin tener contacto visual.

-Bien, no sé… ¿por qué me buscaste a mí? – le dijo evitando ver los ojos de los cuales se había enamorado pérdidamente.

-Eres la única que puede curar ésta clase de heridas – confesó aunque su naturaleza no era precisamente la de ser amable con los demás.

-Bien – accedió ella, tristemente empezó a sanar la gran molestia de Sasuke. Sabía que él mantenía sus ojos pegados a ella, eso le ocasionaba más tension.

Ésta tardaba en sanar, no era porque se había quedado sin chakra, sino que la herida era bastante grande.

-Has cambiado – dijo el de cabello azabache quebrando la pesada aura que estaba ahí.

-Sigo siendo la misma, pero soy más fuerte que antes – contestó seriamente.

-Lo sé… -.

¿Por qué hizo ese comentario?, era totalmente innecesario, ella se enfocó en ayudarlo y nada más, pero… sentía un presentimiento de que algo ocurriría, subió su rostro hacía donde estaba él, hubo un intercambio de miradas, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse… como odiaba sus ojos, eran como dos abismos en los cuales jamás podría emerger.

-He terminado… -.

-Bien… -.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida. Ella lo miró con amargura… ¿él jamás lo dirá, no?

-¿Ya te vas? -.

-No, primero quiero mostrarte un lugar – se giró hacia ella y con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló el camino.

Uno junto al otro, bajo la intensa lluvia, todos éstos años enamorada de él, un amor no correspondido, se sentía derrotada, su presencia era cómo el olor a carbón, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-¿Lo ves? - dijo Sasuke sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

-Las flores de cerezo – su voz fue más serena y dulce.

-¿Por qué… estamos aquí? -.

-Te contaré el ''por qué'' – susurró, su rostro se mostraba plácida, no lo entendía, se quedó quieta y lo miró con mucho detenimiento. – Al verlas, siempre me he sentido con más tranquilidad, es algo verdaderamente extraño, ni yo puedo explicarlo, lo he pensado tanto Sakura, no sabes cuanto, las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, inclusive con Naruto, han sido… Buenos… Sakura, eres la persona a la cual he lastimado aún más que a nadie… - sus ojos se detuvieron en ella.

-¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo, Sasuke? – tenía un nudo en la garganta, esas emociones desbordantes sólo se hacían más fuertes, cuanto deseaba abrazarlo y jamás dejarlo ir.

-Sakura… - se acercó a ella y sonrió, pero no era forzosa, era la más tierna que ella jamás había visto en su vida. – Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí… otra cosa… revisa tu buró… - con rapidez besó su frente, al sentir su piel en sus labios era la sensación más gratificante que había sentido, igualmente desapareció ante sus ojos, sólo quedaron aquellos pétalos de cerezo que danzaban con el compás del viento.

No se había percatado de que la lluvia había cesado, su silueta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… sus lágrimas acariciaban ferozmente sus mejillas ya ruborizadas, se hincó y abrazó su cuerpo que necesitaba del calor de la otra persona.

-Te amo tanto que duele… - sólo podia aferrarse a esos sentimientos que la asfixiaban cada vez que pensaba en él. – Él… dijo… ''busca en tu buró'' -.

Se levantó bruscamente y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no importaba las veces que tropezaba, ella se levantaba.

Empujó la puerta y se precipitó a entrar, una pequeña nota estaba encima de aquel mueble, unas palabras adornaban la parte frontal del papel: ''para Sakura''. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó cada palabra que venía dentro de ella:

_Padezco de una enfermedad terminal… saber que uno necesita decir lo que siente después de que su vida finalizará… demasiado estúpido… ¿no lo crees?... Eres una molestia… por ello, no podia soportar que estuvieras cerca de mí, por que tu simple presencia me hacía estremecer, no puedo decir mucho, ya sabes… soy una persona de pocas palabras. _

_Te pediré de favor, no llores, en cambio, sonríe y ruego por tu perdón… en ocasiones el uso de antifaces no es para engañar, sino que es para que no vean el dolor que nos corroe._

_Perdón por no haber dicho lo que sentía antes… pero sabré hasta el día de mi muerte que me amaste con todo tu corazón. Sigue tu vida, sé feliz, porque yo lo seré._

_Yo en cambio… te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre._

_Nos veremos en otra vida… ''flor de cerezo''…_

_Atentamente _

_Sasuke Uchiha._

No importaba que pasara, sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, se sentía feliz por los sentimientos que Sasuke había ocultado tantos años, pero le dolía el alma aún más el saber que él ya no estaría en ésta vida. Aún así, no podia permitir que eso la destruyera, seguiría lo que Sasuke había escrito en esa carta.

-Nos vemos… Sasuke-kun -.


End file.
